smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Robe
"The Robe" is a play that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. Synopsis The Smurfs re-enact the story of The Robe. The story begins with the Roman military tribune, Marcellus Gallio (played by Glovey Smurf) who returns from a conquest to his home town in Judaea. Upon arriving, he meets his childhood sweetheart, the beautiful lady Diana (played by Smurfette). who is supposed to marry Caligua (portrayed by Brainy Smurf), who is the regent of Emperor Tiberius (portrayed by Gargamel.) She appears pleased to see him and reminds him about him promising to marry her when the two of them were children. Marcellus decides to check the local slave market for a new servant and ends up outbidding Caligua on a Greek prisoner of war named Demetrius (portrayed by Hefty Smurf.) The outraged Caligua then orders Marcellus to go to Jerusalem to work for Pontius Pilate as a distraction to get him away from the lady Diana. Marcellus frees his slave, but Demetrius feels bound to stay with his master instead and ends up accompanying him. Before sailing away to Jerusalem, Lady Diana meets him in Palestine as she pledges her love for him and explaining how she refuses to marry Caligua. Marcellus makes Diana promise to wait for him and to tell Tiberius the truth. The two embrace each other with a kiss and Marcellus finally sets sail to Jerusalem with Demetrius. The two arrive with the centurion Paulus (played by Tuffy Smurf) and his troops on a Sunday to Jerusalem. While they all go to see Pontius Pilate, Demetrius can't help but to gaze at the man who had arrived at the same time they did. He rode to town on a donkey while the people lowered palms at him. A few days later, Pilate orders the arrest of the man whom everyone called a prophet. Pilate orders Marcellus to have the man executed via crucifixion. Demetrius overhears and decides to run and search for the man to warn him. He unfortunately has no luck after he spoke with the man named Judas, who claimed that he had turned him in before disappearing. The next day, many of the Romans appear laughing and mocking as they explain the joys of crucifying victims. Marcellus responds by saying that it is his first crucifixion, and is given the "honor" to do the job. While the son of God dies on the cross, Marcellus decides to gamble below with his fellow centurions for the robe worn by the son of God. Marcellus wins the robe in a dice game and keeps the robe to remember his first crucifixion. Suddenly, a big storm breaks with thunderous earthquakes. The robe begins to burn Marcellus and it makes him afraid. Demetrius bows before the cross in tears as the man speaks out and says, "Forgive them father, for they not know what they have done." While Marcellus appears in panic of everything that is happening, Demetrius takes the robe and curses Marcellus and the Roman empire before running away into hiding in Jerusalem. While returning back to see Tiberius in Capri, Marcellus begins acting insane as he is haunted by many apparitions and nightmares. He reports what had occured to Tiberius. Tiberius admits to believing him to be insane but sends him away anyways to find the robe and destroy it to remove the curse on Rome and to locate all the followers of Jesus Christ and arrest them. He even frees Diana to marry whoever she wants to choose as she admits her love to Marcellus. Marcellus then travels to Palestine again in search of the lost robe. More to be added later... The Story To be expanded. Character Cast *Glovey - Tribune Marcellus Gallio *Smurfette - Lady Diana *Hefty - Demetrius *Aksel - Simon Peter/St. Peter *Grandpa - The village elder Justus *God (Mentioned throughout the story) *Background acting Smurfs were used to portray many villagers, Christian prisoners, and Roman soldiers. Antagonists *Brainy - Emperor Caligua *Papa Smurf - Pontius Pilate *Gargamel - Emperor Tiberius *Tuffy - Centurion Paulus Not In The Play *Actor *Harmony Trivia *This is meant to be a Smurfs version of the 1953 film and novel of The Robe, by author Lloyd C. Douglas, with some original ideas. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Plays Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Christian stories Category:Story main pages Category:Theatrical presentation stories